


Glitch?

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the All Mates in the city have taken on human appearances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitch?

_-Aoba-_

He rubs his temples for the hundredth time that day, still trying to figure out just how this could've happened to Ren. He expects the strange things happening to All Mates to be a bug of some kind, something he can deal with. But not this. When he awoke and didn't find the usual ball of fluff next to him, he panicked.

What he doesn't expect is to see next to him is a body, or more specifically the body of what Ren usually looks like when inside his computer, minus the hole in his neck. Aoba had every right to scream at the top of his lungs, body crashing to the floor because of his flailing. After calming down, he just sits on the floor and tries to figure out what the hell is going on.

He's come to terms with the fact that the person in his bed _is_ Ren...but the shock of him not being a dog is hard to shake.

"So...you have no idea how this happened?"

"Correct, I awoke from sleep mode in my current state."

The voice does match the body, but he's not use to seeing it outside of the net. Groaning, he runs a hand over his face, because this is a bit too much to handle. Does this mean Ren is really, _really_ human? Does he feel? Does he need to eat? Use the bathroom? Is he too cold? Too hot?

"Aoba, your brain capacity cannot handle that amount of thinking-"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

* * *

_-Koujaku-_

This...isn't good. First was the whole debacle with Beni and now _this_. He figures that on the day he opens the salon he'd get a lot of customers, that's what usually happens. However, he doesn't expect just about all of said customers to flock to the now human shaped Beni like he's the best thing that's happened to them. They fawn over him, commenting about how cute he looked and how they didn't know that 'Koujaku had a little brother'.

At least he's bringing in business...

Glancing over at the center of attention, he makes a face at the red-haired, kimono clad boy that had woman practically hanging off him. Beni's pretty short, which is apparently another thing the woman love about him. Once of them even offers to pay Koujaku so they could take him home, and he has to quickly turn them down.

"Good grief..." He mutters as he continues to work, wondering if this would be the last time he lets Beni roam the front of the shop.

"Koujaku, look! They gave me their phone numbers!"

Yeah, it'd definitely be the last time...

* * *

_-Noiz-_

"Pi!"

Noiz' fingers momentarily stop their frantic typing against the many keyboards around his room, eyes fluttering to the side to stare at his new guest. At first, he was concerned about the blond who had suddenly appeared in his room, and had almost kicked him out by force. But he knew things about Noiz that no one else did, and only after he had figured out that Usagimodoki had gone missing did the pieces start to fall together.

It was strange seeing his All Mate with a human like appearance, because it certainly didn't look like that when he played Rhyme. It still wore its usual attire of, though this time around it donned shorts. It looks young, thirteen maybe? Fourteen? Whatever...Noiz doesn't really care though since there's work to be done.

Usagimodoki had just sneezed, which is the cause of his temporary halt, and he just looks at it for a moment. It's shaking, probably because Noiz has the temperature set low so his computers don't burn out. He finds the drop fine, but apparently his surprise guest doesn't. With a small, sigh he tosses a random blanket over at it, watching as it lands on the blond's head with a light 'thud'.

"Thank you!" It says while wrapping the cloth around itself, a patch of short, blond hair the only thing he sees.

"...Order pizza in an hour."

"Roger~!"

* * *

_-Mink-_

Mink is never alarmed. Mildly surprised? Sure, but never startled. So as he stares at the figure sitting on the other side of the couch, cigar between two fingers as he blows out a ring of smoke, he finds himself mildly surprised. He doesn't need to ask; Tori is nowhere to be found and there's only one reasonable explanation for the random man with pink hair. The eye patch, the pink feather necklace, it was all a dead giveaway.

Their eyes lock, the air tick with tension as they do so. But after they exchange a small nod of understanding, all is well in the World.

* * *

_-Yoshie-_

"Clara is such a cute girl!"

She can't help but pet the hair of her new 'daughter'. Granted she was shocked to find that her precious Clara had changed overnight, but in losing an All Mate, she had gained a cute daughter! Long, silky hair, a cute, round face, no one could resist such an adorable appearance!

"We'll shop for clothes for you today, and oh! Let go show Aoba-chan afterwards! He'll be so surprised!"

"I cannot wait to meet Ren."

"I'm sure he'll just love you!"

* * *

_-Virus + Trip-_

This is...unexpected to say the least. Virus stands with his arms crossed while Trip scratches the back of his head. They had left their All Mates for, what? A day? And then they come back to two men in their beds. Both wear matching black suits the same shade as their hair, the one sitting on the left side of the bed having a bulkier build then the other.

The one on the right sits cross-legged as he files his nails, the one on the left yawning loudly as he stretches out against the mattress, long, messy black hair spreading out as he does so. The two of them really don't pay them any mind, though Virus and Trip feel that's for the best. Maybe they should call Aoba and see if anything strange had happened to him as well...

On the other hand...there were two, very fine looking men in their bed...Virus and Trip smirk as they loosen their ties. The call to Aoba can wait for a couple of hours.


End file.
